The Turttles Meet Thier Other Half
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When the turttles meet this mysterious team made up of three cats and a black wolf, what have they gotten into this time? Are they friend or foe? and what will splinter think?PS this was written by my sister so be kind.


This fan fiction, in it I own nothing except all original characters.  
  
Characters played by:  
  
Nightstrike: Erin Oakes  
  
Daystrike: Maria Flynn   
  
Windstrike: Shannon Williams   
  
Master Ranger: Mr. Oakes  
  
Master Jewel: Mrs. Oakes  
  
Pounce: Elizabeth Oakes   
  
Fireeyes: Mary Oakes  
  
Zero: Diana Flynn  
  
A ninja turtle fan fiction, by: Erin Oakes and friends   
  
Hi! My name is Daystrike and this is my best friend Nightstrike. We live with my two brothers Pounce and Fireeyes and our two teachers a Cougar named Ranger and a Panther named Jewel. Ranger and Jewel teach us how to fight just like a ninja. My brothers are in Ranger's class and Nightstrike and I are in Jewel's class. My brothers are orange tigers, Nightstrike is a black wolf and I am a white tiger.  
  
Nightstrike and I are the only girls in Master Jewel's class. She teaches us how to use the traditional knives that are used and the twin swords of a swordsman. The boys learn how to use the staff and the nun chucks.   
  
We live in an underground cavern, off the subway toward the bad end of town, the perfect place for a dojo. We have spent our whole lives here. I am sixteen, so are Pounce and Fireeyes. Nightstrike is seventeen, or so it seems. The one night that I wanted to be on patrol, it was the boys' turn. What a bummer too. They found more people like us. They found mutants and ninjas as well. There was Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donitello.   
  
The night that I wanted to go out, Jewel said that I should stay home to plan the surprise party for Pounce. Only he got the best present of all. ....   
  
They were patrolling the east side and heard something coming from in an antique store. Pounce and Fireeyes went to investigate the mysterious noise. When they got there the brothers saw someone that they had never seen before. He looked like a knight in shining armor except with claws, ninjas around him, and red glowing eyes. He was about six foot five and had a deep raspy voice.  
  
"Dispose of the intruders, while I take care of the current issue." said the knight.   
  
Pounce got a glimpse of what was beyond the knight. It was four turtles that were muscular and green with different colored masks and weapons.   
  
"I don't think it will be that easy to scare us off, bud." said Pounce and did a swan kick on the first of the ninjas to attack. The battle steadily became less of a challenge to the cats. So as the ninjas kept flying at them, the turtles, who had not expected the reinforcements, once again flew into the fray, without noticing the two shadows in the rafters above them.   
  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a figure that dropped from the rafters onto the knight's shoulders.   
  
"What?" said the knight as he looked up and saw the very large black wolf that was on his armor?   
  
"This is for hurting the innocence of the above ground." said Nightstrike of the underground. And struck the knight firmly in the stomach with her twin swords that were made of pure steel. Surprisingly, the blades struck home and left the knight with a possibly fatal wound as he looked to see who had spoken the words.   
  
The turtles were amazed at the speed that the new arrivals had showed with Shredder and the warrior ninjas had been all but involved with the turtles, now turned to the new people that had harmed their master. They had a strange group that was fighting. Three of which were tigers and one of them was a wolf. The turtles were recovering from the wounds and shock, and saw the other team fight the ninjas and were very impressed. Then two more cats joined the fight and started talking.  
  
"Well, are you happy now that you have fought some real enemy?" asked the panther.   
  
"Yes, sensei. I am and that takes care of the rest of them." Said Pounce.   
  
The turtles watched in amazement as the one called Pounce walked over to them. "You were lucky to come out of there alive. Next time pick your fights more carefully." He said and walked away. Then the wolf came up to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" she asked. "I hope that you will forgive Pounce for his attitude. He doesn't like to bail others out of trouble." She looked down at them and started to help Donitello with the bandaging of the various bruises and cuts that were on the turtles. "I'm Nightstrike, by the way."  
  
"I'm Donitello; the others are Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo," said one, pointing at the others, as he made the introductions. He was rather nice though the others didn't seem too pleased with the help that this mystery team had given.   
  
As the others made their way to their respective homes, there was a shadow lurking in the ally that was next to the antique shop.  
  
The figure stepped out into moonlight. It was a wolf with a white body that was tipped with black on its ears and tail and had a scar running down his left cheek.  
  
"We will meet again, sister and then we will be compete in one fight when I will reveal myself then I will also dish out my revenge on the enemy that you are now faced with." The figure said in a whisper, as he watched the retreating backs of the figures in front of him.   
  
  
  
Two weeks have passed since the cats battled the Shedder. Suddenly the blare of sirens filled the air. The team followed the police car to the scene of the crime. Nightstrike overheard the cops talking.   
  
"How do you think they got in?" said one.   
  
"I don't know. That alarm system was flawless and there are no fingerprints on anything." The other exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, Daystrike hear this. The cops said that the alarm was flawless and there were no fingerprints on anything, but there is $10,000 worth of jewels missing." Nightstrike said to her friend.   
  
"That's a lot of jewels. Why would any one need that many and what were they for?" Day strike said and went into the store after the cops had left. The jewels were of high quality and they were perfect for a high-powered beam of some type of weapon.   
  
"The gems were for a project that the robbers were working on." A voice said from the shadows.   
  
Spinning, the two female ninjas saw two that of figures standing there in the shadows, watching them gather clues.   
  
"Who's there?" said Daystrike said on impulse. "Show your self."   
  
"Take it easy! Yeesh! Don't have a heart attack!" said Michelangelo from where he was hiding, with Raphael who was also with Michelangelo. "The robbers were all Ninjas and they were working for Shredder. They seem to have a high energy source and some type of weapon and. . . ."  
  
"The type of weapon is high powered beam cannon. They would need the gems to focus and aim the weapon that could destroy a single door, depending on the amount of power that is fed into it." Said Fireeyes from the door entrance. "Day and Nightstrike, the Masters want to see you. So come on home with me." Said Fireeyes and waited while the two girls walked out of the entrance.  
  
"My masters want to speak with your master. Meet us at the sewer intersection of Main Street and River Street. We will meet you there and guide you to our dojo." Fireeyes said and walked out of the shop, and into the night.  
  
  
  
******** At the Turtles hide out********  
  
"What do you think about the arrangement?" Ralph said to the others and Master Splinter.  
  
"I think that's it's a dangerous idea and could be a set up." Leonardo said and walked over to where his twin swords lay on the table before he was called away and the amazing thing was that the sandwich that he had been eating before was gone.   
  
"Did you eat my sandwich, Mike?" said Leo.   
  
"No."   
  
"I did." Said a voice from the shadows. Nightstrike was standing in the shadows and was licking the crumbs from her paws.   
  
"How did you and get in here?!" said Donitello in awe, of what he was seeing. The alarms should have alerted them of an intruder long before this confrontation.   
  
"You see, I am a black wolf, there for I can blend in to the shadows better than you," she started.   
  
"Yeah we can see that. But are you sure that this isn't a set up?" said Leo.  
  
"Just to let you know this is no set up. When my two masters say they want to meet somebody, they mean it." said Nightstrike with a fierce voice that shook the turtles to their bones.   
  
"Of course we will meet with your masters. We just didn't want to be unprepared." Said Splinter. "When do they want to speak with us?"   
  
"They want you there at midnight tomorrow. All of us will be awake and ready to talk with you." Said Nightstrike.   
  
*****Next day.........*****  
  
"Do you think they want to form an alliance with us?" asked Leonardo as they were coming into range of the intersection. Then they saw a lone figure waiting for them.   
  
"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting since 11:55. Follow me." He led them to a Japanese style entrance and led them trough the door. There on a yellow coach, they saw two larger cats that were different colors. One was a black panther and the other was a grayish tan cougar.  
  
"Welcome to our home. Please make your selves comfortable." Said the cougar. "My name is Ranger. And this is my very good friend Jewel. I have called you here today to talk to you about this Shredder that Pounce has been discussing with Fireeyes. You are dismissed Fireeyes." Ranger said and motioned that his duty was over. Fireeyes left his masters and went to his room.   
  
"Forgive me, Master Ranger but what does this have to do with my sons?" asked Splinter.   
  
"Your sons were helped by my pupils and won against them, if you know the story." Jewel said and gave a sort of purring sound from her. "What does this Shedder want with you to battle you so?"  
  
"We gave him a few headaches. And shut down his gang activity and foiled one of his plans." Said Michelangelo proudly.   
  
"But what does he want with you and your students?" asked Splinter.   
  
"Awhile back, when Nightstrike's parents were still alive, they got into a fight with him, and they did not survive it. Now shredder wants to destroy Nightstrike and take her to the dark side of humanity. We have been protecting her here for sixteen years." Ranger said to them in a sad voice.   
  
"Since their fight with shredder, now we're afraid that he will finally find her." Jewel said. "So we ask you if we can forge an alliance for the sake of Nightstrike."  
  
"Under one condition," said Michelangelo. "Can you teach us some of those moves? Pleeeeeeaaaasssee?" he begged.   
  
"Well, its fine with us, and when do you want to come for training?" Jewel laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Nightstrike will you get that!?" Asked Ranger.   
  
"Ok!" Nightstrike ran to get the door, but there was nobody there expected a mysterious note. The note was addressed to her. Nightstrike picked up the note and ran into her room. She opened the note to find her contacts handwriting.   
  
Dear Nightstrike,  
  
I know where your brother is. Come alone to the bus station at midnight.   
  
Zero.   
  
Knowing that her contact was always right, Nightstrike went to her teachers that were discussing the training times for the turtles.   
  
"So who was at the door?" asked Ranger.   
  
"N... nobody! Just a peace of paper!" said Nightstrike.   
  
"Nightstrike is something wrong?" Asked Jewel.   
  
"Ok. I'll tell you. This note is from someone named Zero and he says that my brother is. ...Alive. But you always said that the shredder killed him!"   
  
"We thought he was because we saw shredder hit him. When shredder hit Windstrike and fell to the ground, he didn't move. That's why we said that Windstrike was dead." Said Ranger.   
  
"Well you should have gone back for his body!" Nightstrike yelled.  
  
"We did, but it was gone. There for we couldn't give him a proper burial and we also we knew that he was alive."   
  
"So hopefully when you go to see this Zero, you will find your brother," said Leonardo coming to her side.   
  
"Ya, I do too." said Nightstrike. Nightstrike ran into her room and they heard her saying "It's not fair." over and over again.  
  
"So Michelangelo and Donitello will be with Fireeyes and Pounce. Leonardo and Raphael will be with Daystrike and Nightstrike," said Ranger, who was trying to arrange the classed so they would be even.   
  
"When will the training begin?" Splinter said, looking forward to a few days with out having to baby sit them.   
  
"Effective almost immediately." Said Jewel to the other two masters and the four students in the facility. "We will provide rooms and food. In exchange, you will provide knowledge of your styles. We will learn from each other. And work together as one team. You are our allies and we are yours. Let us be friends now and forget our differences."   
  
"Yes, we will be one team." Splinter agreed. "I will leave them in your capable hands. I'll be back with them in three weeks time." He said as a farewell.   
  
"Now then, your rooms. Please follow Pounce to your rooms." Said Ranger as Pounce came into the room and lead them to their rooms for the three weeks. As they went past Nightstrike's room they heard the sound of her beating the stuffing out of the punching bag.  
  
Leo's room was a natural cave that was furnished with a cot and blankets, a place to put his weapons and a small stream of clear clean water that flowed into a basin.   
  
Ralph's room was similar to Leo's in that his has the cot, basin, and blankets. Don's and Mikey's room had that too.   
  
****** Next day ********   
  
"Every one up!!!!!" was the traditional wake up call that the masters usually gave, the turtles not being used to this didn't really get up.   
  
"Nightstrike go see if the visitor's are awake?" said Ranger.   
  
"Ok" Nightstrike said while walking down the hall. "One, two, three...WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Nightstrike. This made the turtles jump about two feet. Just then the turtles opened there doors and walked to the table.   
  
"Raphael you're sitting next to Pounce, Donitello you're next to Fireeyes, Leonardo and Michelangelo you're between Day and Nightstrike.Here's your breakfast. A glass of orange juice, toast, a protein bar, bacon and eggs." Said Nightstrike as she was placing the food in front of them. At 6:49 they were getting ready to start training. At 6:59 they were in the classrooms and ready to start training.   
  
"Today where to have our two class's together. So we can do our annual training fight." Said Jewel.   
  
"The rules are very simple.  
  
1. If you loose your weapon you're out till the next round.  
  
2. Remember rule one. Now may the fight begin?" Said Ranger. At 9:40 the battle was over, and the winning team was the cats.   
  
"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! We're not used to your style! I declare a rematch!" said Ralph.   
  
"This was only a test, so we can tell where you're in the art." Said Ranger.   
  
"Ok now that's over, it's time to once again choose to the leader of the cats team. The leader of the cat team will be Pounce once again." Said Ranger. "Now Day and Nightstrike will you two help the turtle's catch up?" said Jewel.   
  
"Ok" said both of them together. "The first skill you need to learn is slow time. You need to breathe in, out, in and out. Do this slowly." Said Daystrike.   
  
"Like this. Strike me!" said Daystrike. When they tried to hit her they missed every time.   
  
The turtle's couldn't believe it, they missed. "Like that." She said. "Now you guys try," said Nightstrike.   
  
"Ok so it's like this?" asked Mikey. As he demonstrated to the others. "Hit me if you can!" he said playfully. Raph was the first one to hit him.   
  
"Hey how did you do that? You were supposed to miss." Mikey said sulking.   
  
"You weren't doing it properly. You were supposed to concentrate on your opponent one at a time," said Nightstrike.   
  
"Now all of you try this time." She said raising her voice. By lunch time they finally got the hang of it. For lunch they had soup and Pb&j sandwiches. After lunch they had the afternoon off.   
  
Fireeyes got out his book, Daystrike, Pounce and Nightstrike went back to train some more. The turtles watched the football game that was on television.   
  
"Whose playing and what's the score?" pounce said as he joined them. "The dolphins and the tigers. The score is 10 to 9." Said don. Later pounce was watching TV. Then Nightstrike came in and change the channel. Thus began the fight over the remote.  
  
"Come on! You've had the TV to your self's for over three hours already!!!" said Nightstrike ducking.   
  
I do not own any characters, except all original ones. 


End file.
